1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevated work platforms. More specifically, it relates to a telescoping work platform. Even more specifically, it relates to a telescoping work platform where an inner basket that includes the work platform is entirely disposed within an outer, supporting basket structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is necessary for a person to work on an area some distance off the ground, there are a variety of devices that can aid them in reaching the position with the tools required to perform the work. One of the most common of these is the stepladder. There are a number of well-known drawbacks to the stepladder, however, one of the most common being that the user, at the limit of reach allowed by the height of the unfolded ladder, is in a precarious and potentially unbalanced position. Manufacturers of these ladder types are well aware of this danger and are at pains to make even a casual user aware of the danger by marking the highest Step of the ladder with a "DO NOT STAND ON THIS STEP" sign or other similar warning. Unfortunately, people being what they are, these warnings are ignored by some users and an unnecessary number of injuries are sustained every year. Another drawback to the conventional stepladder is that insufficient provision is made for the carrying of tools and their storage proximate the work site. The user of these conventional ladders is forced to lay tools down on the steps of the ladder, or on a folding platform attached thereto. In the case of heavy or bulky tools this can be dangerous, if not impossible. As will be explained later, the instant invention seeks to provide a superior alternative to the present devices available for accessing elevated work areas. During a search in this art area, a number of relevant patents were uncovered and they will be discussed hereinafter.
First, U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,119 issued on Feb. 2, 1943, to John P. Reinhardt, discloses an extensible ladder wherein a base supports a plurality of telescoping ladder segments with a platform mounted on the topmost segment. The device is raised and lowered within the limits set by integral travel stops by means of pulleys and a rope.
Another relevant patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,627 issued on Oct. 21, 1969, to Ervin A. Repka. This discloses a portable tower where the device can be towed to a location and then rotated relative to the trailer portion such that the framework and the platform that it supports rests upright.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,024 issued on Dec. 14, 1976, to Anthony T. Fredericks et al. there is disclosed a portable scaffold ladder wherein a pair of caster mounted members are connected by a horizontal platform member. Each of the caster mounted members is connected to the platform member by means of pivotable glide members that include leaf spring type locking pins to interlock the platform in relation to the end members. The pivot feature of the glide members allow the device to be collapsed for storage or transport when the locking pins are disengaged.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,919 issued on Apr. 17, 1984, to Rodney D. Fulcher discloses a portable tower where a tongue assembly is provided to aid in towing the device to a desired location. When the location is reached, a winch is used to pivot the tower to an upright position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.